


The Third Dreams

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Dream Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2009-07-06
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Third Dreams

Snape leans over Draco's lean body, murmuring what sounds almost like a song. He wipes the sweat from the blond's brow, his dark attire contrasting with Draco's pale skin and hair. Draco's shirt is open as if the buttons have been ripped off in a moment of passion. Draco moans as Snape's free hand works his cock roughly. Draco is close, crying out as he comes—

_Harry._

"Harry?" He wakes suddenly. Ron is beside his bed, looking down at him with a frown on his face. "All right, mate?"

Harry rubs his hands over his face willing the exhaustion away.

~~*~~

He couldn't fall asleep and when he finally did he dreamt of water and blood, curses and ridicule.

Except that last dream. 

"Fine. Any word on Malfoy?" The guilt is eating him alive. 

"Yeah. Hermione said Madam Pomfrey released him a few hours ago." Ron looks at Harry more closely, head cocked to the side. "You aren't worried about the git, are you?"

"Nah. Just wondering," Harry lies automatically.

"Right. Get some rest, Harry. The Great Hall is already buzzing. You're going to need your strength."

_Great_.

Harry closes his eyes. Maybe he can catch the rest of _that_ dream.


End file.
